powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Stag Beetle
Created by Lord Zedd out of a drawing on a flyer outside the Youth Center, the Stag Beetle (real name: D'vorah) was a monster that could drain opponents of their energy and use it against them. Stag Beetle could project energy bolts from her claws and pincers and shock her foes with claws. She also has telekinetic powers as well. In her fight with the Rangers, she managed to completely drain Tommy of his Green Ranger powers and, in a surprise sneak attack, Alpha 5's life force while inside the Command Center. (She was almost going to drain Delta 4 as well, calling her "fresh prey", but Zedd called her away.) As she battled the other Rangers, she fired blast after blast at them, and with each blast it used up the Green Ranger power. Delta 4 created a device called the "Green Energy Transducer" for Kimberly to use against the Stag Beetle. By absorbing some of Stag Beetle's energy into the Transducer, she was able to regain some of Tommy's lost powers and some of Alpha's energy. Afterwards, the Rangers assembled the Thunder Power Blaster and fired, causing the monster to fall over and absorb some of the blaster's fired energy. Jason realized that the monster was not yet finished as Lord Zedd used a growth grenade to make the Stag Beetle grow. During the Zord battle, the Stag Beetle talked incessantly about using her pincers to attack the Rangers, repeatedly blasting them with green energy from her pincers and using her claws to electrocute and drain the Megazord. She knocked the Megazord down, repeatedly kicking it, forcing the Rangers to switch to emergency power for the first time with their zords. The Megazord chopped off Stag Beetle's pincers, greatly upsetting the monster. Stag Beetle was then defeated with the Mega Sword. She was later shown wandering around on Onyx, having survived the attack and slowly recuperated herself. Stag Beetle was also among the monsters present in Rita and Zedd's army on the Vica Galaxy. However, despite once draining Alpha's energy, she was not destroyed. Special moves *'Bug Me': Stag Beetle sends a swarm of wasps to hit one side of the opponent's body and the other side. The wasps then fly to the opponent's head, devouring his or her life energy until they have collapsed, drained. *'Energy Feast': Stag Beetle lifts the victim into the air with her telekinetic powers. She then makes her victim's life force appear, in the shape of a cooked ham hock on the bone. She then takes several big bites out of the opponent's life force, and throws the energy bone next to her victim's body. She then smiles (apparently pleased), going "Mmmmmm...." before laughing maniacally. Notes *While the monster is male in the Prime Reality (voiced by Wendee Lee), the monster is female in the Revisited Reality. *When she is walking around on Onyx, her name is revealed to us for the first time. Her real name is D'vorah. **D'Vorah translates to "Bee" in Hebrew (דבורה). In a related Semitic language, Arabic, the word "daborah" (دبورة) translates to "female hornet." The word "dvorah" in Hebrew is also feminine. As a female given name, the name Dvora (English: Deborah) comes from the Book of Judges. Deborah was the fourth Judge of the Israelites, and the only female Judge mentioned in the Bible. Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited Category:Monster Category:PR Monsters Category:Evil Space Aliens Category:Lord Zedd's Monsters